


Don't Tap The White Tile

by orphan_account



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, I Don't Even Know, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-19 09:32:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1464382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Doctor Hannibal Lecter REFUSES to be beaten by a silly cell phone game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Tap The White Tile

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this was inspired by my own troubles with the popular Google Play game 'Don't Tap The White Tile'. I swear that game was created by Satan himself...
> 
> Disclaimer: 'Don't Tap The White Tile' is property of Google Play.

Dr. Lecter walked his current patient over to the door to bid her goodbye when he heard a strange noise coming from his waiting room. He knew it had to be Will, seeing as he was the last appointment of the day, but what was making the young man growl? As he walked over to the other door that led to the waiting room, Hannibal heard the growl again. Hannibal opened the door, not that Will noticed, for the young man was staring at his phone intently. Hannibal watched as his friend, and lover of three months, sighed in exasperation.

"Is the modern technology not working for you, my dear?" Hannibal asked innocently.

Will jumped, unaware of Hannibal's presence, "No, my phone isn't the problem." He replied, grabbing his bag and walking into the dimly lit office.

Once inside, Hannibal took Will's coat and bag, placing them in a chair. He then pulled the smaller man to him for a chaste kiss, "Then what has you so agitated?"

Will reluctantly pulled away to take his seat across from Hannibal, "Jimmy told me about this new game from Google Play called 'Don't Touch The White Tile'. It is incredibly annoying." He grimaced.

Hannibal raised an eyebrow, "Sounds rather racist, if you ask me. And rather simple. The object of the game is in the title."

Will chuckled, "Tell ya what, Hannibal. When, if ever, you play it, then come back and tell me it's easy."

Hannibal gave a knowing look at Will's phone, "How about I try it now?" The psychiatrist was confident the game was not as bad as his Will was making it out to be.

Will smirked. He looked through his phone for the app that he was sure would break the stoic Doctor's self control. When he found it, he moved his chair closer to Hannibal's as he passed the phone to the Doctor's outstretched hand. When Hannibal had the phone, he didn't see anything extraordinary about the app. There were three choices on the small screen: Classic, Zen, and Arcade. Hannibal looked toward Will, "Which one should I choose?"

Will smiled, "Well, why don't you start with Classic? In this level, you have to hit all the black tiles as fast as you can without touching a white one."

Hannibal nodded, it sounded far too easy. As the level appeared on the screen, Hannibal started to tap all the black tiles he could see. He was three tiles away from the end of the level when his thumb pressed a white tile and the level ended. Will started to laugh. Hannibal gave him a pointed look and Will stopped, but the smile stayed on his lips.

When the game returned to the home screen, Hannibal decided to try the Zen level, "What is the objective of this level?"

"You have to hit as many black tiles as you can in thirty seconds." Will replied.

When the level started, Hannibal started to tap every black tile. Ten seconds in he hit a white tile, and when his score came up to show he only hit fifteen, Hannibal's eyes opened wide. The sound of Will's laughter reminded him to school his features.

"So, what do you think about it, Dr. Lecter?" Will asked between bursts of laughter.

Hannibal easily lied, "I think it is simply like playing a piano sideways."

"And the keys are everywhere." Will added with a smirk.

"Well, there is still one more level." Hannibal rebutted.

"Arcade is the most difficult. You have to touch as many black tiles as you can while the screen moves down. The longer you play, the faster the screen moves. When you touch a white tile, you lose, so have fun!" Said Will.

Hannibal took a deep breath, finally getting annoyed. He clicked the last level and when the screen started to move, so did he. When he finally hit a white tile, it felt like he had been playing for eternity. But when the score popped up as thirty-five, Hannibal had the sudden urge to throw the phone out of the window with every bit of strength he possessed. Will must have seen his annoyance, because the small profiler grabbed his phone and placed it safely into his pocket.

Will couldn't help laughing at Hannibal's hard expression as he moved his chair back where it belonged. Hannibal stood up and placed his arms around Will's small waist, "And what is so funny?"

Will turned in his embrace and smiled up at Hannibal, "You are."

Hannibal smirked, "It's rude to laugh at people, William."

"But you're adorable when you're frustrated." Will protested.

Hannibal chuckled and gave Will a lingering kiss. The clock struck eight o'clock, and Will knew his hour was up. He pulled away slowly and looked up at Hannibal, "Goodnight, Dr. Lecter."

"Goodnight, Will." Hannibal replied as he walked his love to the door. As Hannibal handed Will his bag and coat, he noticed a light smirk on his face.

"What is it, Will?" 

"Oh, nothing. I was just wandering if you would like to play that game again tomorrow?" Will asked, poorly feigning innocence.

Hannibal smiled, "In your dreams."

The last thing Hannibal heard was Will's laughter as he slammed the door to his office shut.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! :)


End file.
